Las garras de Yui
by Verenillagirl
Summary: Yui va a una fiesta con los hermanos Sasamaki, prueba algo que le confiere un nuevo comportamiento. ¿Qué habrá tomado? ¿Qué comportamiento habrá tenido? ¿Quieren descubrirlo?


¡Hola! Este es mi primer one-shot de mi pareja favorita de diabolik lovers:)

 **Disclaimer** : Diabolik lovers no me pertenece.

* * *

 _Ocasiones para recordar_

1\. Las garras de Yui.

Había pasado un año desde que Yui entró a la mansión Sasamaki para nunca más irse. Nada había cambiado en la mansión, quizás sólo el hecho del vuelco de sentimientos de Yui, pero nada más. Los seis vampiros seguían molestando a Yui por su sangre, pero ya no tanto. Eso era un alivio para ella. Aunque claro, el más demandante seguía siendo el engreído de Ayato. Y ella simplemente no se podía negar, no a él por lo menos. Ya que, se había enamorado del menor de los trillizos. A pesar de su arrogancia, posesividad y egocentrismo, había algo en él que le encantaba. Quizás era su personalidad errática, aquella de chico malo que la atraía como abejas a la miel. Y no había que olvidar su belleza. De todos los vampiros de esa casa, Yui había vivido más momentos con él y eso lo recordaría siempre. De momento, ella creía que Ayato sólo la veía como un saco de sangre, como una presa más en esta vida. Así que no había forma de que él respondiera a sus sentimientos de la misma manera que ella.

Yui estaba en su habitación, observando el jardín desde su ventana. Usaba su misma ropa de siempre. Suspiró ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Si estaba harta de vivir con ellos. Lo único que quería era volver a su vida normal, aunque eso significara tener que olvidar a Ayato para siempre.

―¿Pensando en mí?

Yui se dio la vuelta rápidamente y vio al objeto de sus deseos sonriéndole con sorna mientras se acercaba hacia ella peligrosamente.

―¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó evadiendo la pregunta. Obviamente se había ruborizado y para evitar que Ayato la viera así le dio la espalda.

―Avisarte que hoy habrá una fiesta en el instituto. Así que vamos―dijo Ayato finalmente. La tomó de la muñeca y salieron caminando de la mansión. Al entrar a la limosina sintió que todos la miraban, como era usual.

¿Una fiesta en el instituto? Eso era extraño, pero sabía que en esa casa no tenía ni voz ni voto, así que tenía que acatar a todo lo que le decían sin derecho a negarse, era una sumisa y detestaba ser así. Sin embargo, su padre nunca la preparó para enfrentarse a situaciones vampíricas ni nada de eso, así que asumió que ser sumisa era la mejor actitud que podía tomar.

Al llegar se podía escuchar la música fuerte, todos se bajaron y se separaron. Era obvio que eso iba a pasar, pues no eran una familia tan unida después de todo. En fin, Yui entró al salón y vio que había muchas personas, todas las chicas quisieron engatusar a cualquiera de los Sasamaki y Yui pensó para sus adentros que los chicos eran muy populares. Ella se quedó al margen de la situación, tenía sed. Así que fue a buscar algo para beber. En eso observó que había una fuente sobre una mesa con mantel blanco y dentro de ella había algo parecido al ponche. Asumiendo que era eso, se sirvió un vaso. Lo degustó y al tomarlo se sintió muy bien. Así que decidió tomárselo completo. Grave error.

De pronto sintió un oleaje de sensaciones en su cuerpo, claramente no era ponche lo que había tomado. Pero no lo importó, ahora se sentía muy bien, algo desinhibida y llena de valor. Después de tomarse el "ponche", dejó el vaso en la mesa y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, todos bailaban, se le acercó Ruki y ella no pudo negarse, así que bailó con él. La idea era sacarle celos a Ayato.

La relación que tenían con los Mukami era de simple amistad, claro que el más cercano a ella era Ruki, por lo tanto ¿cómo se iba a negar?

En medio de su baile, sintió como todos los Sasamaki la miraban, pero ella los ignoró. Hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la de Ayato, que estaba rodeado de chicas guapas. Se veía enojado y molesto. Fue justo en ese momento que una chica se le acercó a Ayato, desviando así el juego de miradas que había entre ellos. ¿Molestia? ¿Celos? Sí, eso y mucho más. Pues la chica bailaba de manera sensual para él ¿Qué se creía esa? ¿Y por qué Ayato no la detenía? No supo en qué momento dejó de bailar con Ruki, pero estaba caminando hacia Ayato y la chica.

Yui miró con cara de pocos amigos a Ayato y a la chica. Y sin pensar en lo que hacía, empujó a la chica lejos de Ayato gritándole:

―¡Aléjate ramera, aléjate!

La chica no pudo evitar sentirse humillada y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Yui se había llevado a su pareja de baile lejos de ella.

Yui había tomado a Ayato de la mano y lo arrastraba con ella. Si él se negó o protestó no podía escucharlo por el alto volumen de la música. Ya se hacía tarde y los Sasamaki después de ver el espectáculo que Yui había hecho le siguieron el paso.

La limusina ya estaba afuera, esperándolos. Todos habían subido, excepto Yui y Ayato. Él quería respuestas.

―¿Qué fue todo eso, Chichinashi? ―preguntó Ayato con intriga.

―No me hables ―le respondió Yui evidentemente molesta, mientras se subía a la limusina seguida por él.

El ambiente dentro de la limusina estaba tenso, se podía cortar con tijeras. Pero a Yui eso no le importó. Nadie dijo nada, llegaron y se bajaron. Todos se reunieron en la sala de estar, excepto Yui que lo único que quería era estar tranquila sin embargo, aquello en la mansión era imposible. Estaba por irse de la sala de estar hasta que fue interceptada por Laito, el vampiro pervertido.

―Parece que Bitch-chan está de mal humor ¿no es así?―dijo Laito acercándose peligrosamente a ella ignorando su cara de pocos amigos. La tenía agarrada de la cintura y con la otra mano le acariciaba su rostro.

Lo que él no sabía era que hoy no era un buen día para sus provocaciones. Yui sacó fuerzas de donde pudo, y empujó a Laito para que la dejara ir. Al segundo después se escuchó el ruido de una bofetada en toda la habitación. Sí, Yui le había dado una cachetada a Laito.

―¡No vuelvas a acercarte así a mí, nunca más! ―exclamó Yui armándose de valor.

Todos los hermanos quedaron estupefactos al ver el escándalo que se había producido y eso sólo era el comienzo. Yui siguió con su camino ignorando para siempre a Laito sin importarle su reacción ni sus palabras vulgares, hasta que fue interceptada por Kanato.

―Yui-san está enojada, quizás lo único que quieres es llamar la atención, ¿Verdad Teddy? ―dijo Kanato ignorando como se sentía verdaderamente ser solo una presa en esa casa.

Acto seguido, Yui le arrancó el oso de las manos de Kanato y lo tiró al suelo con desdén.

―No busco llamar la atención.

Los vampiros quedaron sorprendidos por la valentía y el nuevo carácter de Yui. Usualmente ella era sumisa y tierna. Pero lo que estaba pasando esta noche no podía tener un buen fin. Hasta Shuu, el dormilón estaba con los ojos como pepas por el comportamiento de la rubia. Reiji, el mayor estaba por decir algo pero prefirió callar, porque tenía una leve sospecha de que le había pasado a Yui. Subaru estaba entretenido, nunca antes esperó que ella pudiera tratar de esa manera a algunos de ellos, definitivamente prefería esa faceta de Yui. La rebelde, la que se hacía respetar. Kanato no dijo nada más, sólo recogió a su Teddy indignado. Laito aún estaba impactado por el golpe recibido hace unos momentos atrás, calló todas sus protestas. Ayato observó el comportamiento de Yui, y no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad, tal vez si la provocaba él podía saber cuál sería su reacción. Estaba impactado, pero a la vez le gustaba esa expresión en el rostro de Yui, de exasperación. Él creía que se vía más linda así. Y todo el show que estaba haciendo no lo podía entender.

―¿Por qué estás actuando así, Chichinashi? ―preguntó Ayato tomándole el brazo.

Yui estaba por explotar, primero el pervertido, después el aniñado y ahora su más grande amor. El chico que había bailado con esas rameras, lo admitía…estaba celosa. ¿Y qué?

―Y tú…no me digas Chichinashi ¿Me escuchaste? ―se zafó de su agarre. ―Mi nombre es Yui y si no puedes llamarme así, entonces no te acerques a mí.

Yui estaba harta de soportar a los hermanos vampiros, ¿por qué ella? Nunca lo sabría. Luego de acabar con los trillizos, observó a los otros hermanos, que la miraban…era imposible no decir algo.

―¿Y ustedes qué están mirando? ―hizo una pausa―¡Ay! Qué desgracia. Vivir aquí es como sufrir un calvario. Estoy harta de ser su presa. Saben que más, me iré. Sí, eso haré.

Los vampiros se miraron unos a los otros, el único en reaccionar por inercia fue el trillizo menor.

―No te puedes ir, porque eres mía y lo que es mío permanece conmigo.

―¡Basta! Deja de decir que soy tuya ―se acercó a Ayato y le susurró al oído: ―si no hemos hecho nada.

Entonces, Yui le tomó la mano a Ayato y se lo llevó lejos de allí. Es decir, a la habitación de la chica. Al entrar a ese lugar, Yui se sintió más desinhibida que nunca. Y por primera vez en la vida, le robó un beso al chico de sus deseos. Nunca antes lo había hecho, pero dicen que siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿No? Y esta vez no era la excepción. Lo besaba con fervor y vehemencia, ambos disfrutaron de esa caricia que tenía una cadencia lenta y sutil, nadie podía interrumpirlos. Yui sólo se había dejado llevar por el mar de sensaciones que sentía en ese momento. Tenía una mano en su cabello rojiza y la otra sobre el pecho del chico.

Ayato, por su lado estaba extasiado. Nunca antes imaginó que Yui iba a entregarse por completo a él, así que la llevó literalmente a la cama. Y Yui no se negó. Él estaba sobre ella mientras la seguía besando, cada vez que el aire los obligaba a separarse, ellos se separaban, pero eso no era un inconveniente. Ya que, siempre uno de los dos retomaba el beso. Siguieron así por un buen tiempo, hasta que Ayato decidió ir más lejos. Dejó de besarla y atacó el cuello de Yui con cariño, le fue dando besos mientras de vez en cuando la mordía con suma delicadeza. No quería herirla, ni que fuera obligada, pero esta noche ella se había portado muy bien y sería una pena dejarle una fea cicatriz en su cuello ¿No?

―Eres mía ―susurraba Ayato mientras seguía haciendo lo suyo.

―Ayato-kun ―dijo Yui mientras abrazaba a su querido amor para que siguiera besándola y mordiéndola.

Pasaron unos minutos y Ayato tuvo que detenerse, porque sintió como Yui lloraba desconsoladamente.

―Yui, ¿qué pasa? ―preguntó Ayato preocupado mirándola a sus ojos mientras la daba un tierno beso en sus labios y le acariciaba su cabello.

Yui se sentó en la cama tapándose la cara llena de vergüenza por estar llorando frente a su único amor. Ayato se hizo a un lado, y también se sentó. La abrazó para consolarla.

―Es sólo que mi padre nunca me quiso ―dijo entre sollozos Yui y observó a Ayato.

Él tenía una expresión tierna en su rostro, algo que asombró a Yui.

―Tranquila, no estás sola siempre estaré contigo.

Yui dejó de llorar al escuchar esas bondadosas palabras y se refugió en los brazos de su amado. Pronto, se tendieron en la cama y se quedaron dormidos.

Al otro día, Yui despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Sintió una respiración a su lado, y se sonrojó a más no poder al enterarse de que era su amado Ayato.

―¡Oh por el amor de Dios! Dormí con Ayato ―pensó Yui avergonzada. ―¿Cómo pasó esto?

Se levantó tratando de no despertar a su amor y salió de la habitación. Caminaba con una mano sobre su cabeza, pues ésta le dolía con cada paso que daba. Pero tenía hambre así que quería desayunar. Una vez que llegó al comedor, estaban todos los vampiros comiendo como la gente normal, Yui sintió como la miraban, pero sólo quería comer así que los ignoró y se sentó en la mesa junto con los demás. Su dolor de cabeza había vuelto antes de probar un bocadillo, se tomó su cabeza con las dos manos.

―Anoche tomaste alcohol ¿no? ―Preguntó Reiji, asumiendo que eso era lo que le había pasado.

―Creo que sí, pero yo juraba que era ponche ―respondió a duras penas Yui tratando de recordar.

―Por eso te comportabas de esa manera ―dijo Ayato mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

Yui estaba impactada, Ayato había dicho ¿de esa manera? Un momento, ¿cómo se había comportado ella ayer?

―¿Qué pasó ayer? ―preguntó Yui tímidamente. Comió bocadillos para sentirse mejor.

Todos los vampiros miraron para otro lado, evitando cualquier contacto visual con Yui.

―¿No recuerdas nada? ―Preguntó Ayato muy serio.

―No ―negó Yui esforzándose para recordar que había pasado.

Los vampiros se miraron unos a los otros, hasta que Subaru se hizo notar.

―Te hiciste respetar.

Yui se sorprendió y sus ojos fueron prueba de ello, pues se agrandaron. No podía creerlo, ¿se había hecho respetar? Eso sí que era algo grande, un gran logro sin duda.

―¿Qué?

―Es verdad, golpeaste a Laito, tiraste a Teddy al suelo y me dijiste que nunca más te llamara chichinashi ―dijo Ayato.

Yui no dijo nada, pero sonrió. No tenía a quien contarle su felicidad, pero estaba muy feliz. Cuando terminó de comer, se levantó y se fue a su habitación súper emocionada. Es decir, no siempre te hacías respetar frente a una horda de vampiros. Hoy sería un gran día. Se tendió en su cama para tomar una siesta, pues anoche a pesar de que durmió, no lo hizo las ocho horas que ella necesitaba.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, adoro a esta pareja. _**R &R**_


End file.
